？←HEARTBEAT
is μ’s second song for the single released on July 8, 2015. It is performed by Eli Ayase, Nozomi Tojo and Nico Yazawa. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Koushirou Honda. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14362)' 'CD' #SUNNY DAY SONG #？←HEARTBEAT #SUNNY DAY SONG (Off Vocal) #？←HEARTBEAT (Off Vocal) Videos Movie Edit = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ran Nawei da Ran Ran Nawei da Nan nan nande totsuzen? Ran Nawei da Ran Ran Nawei da Ikinari ninki mono Aa… masaka no dai Bureiku Egao de kirinukete Ran Ran Ran Nawei! Okashii na mou ikkai me o tojite shinkokyuu Okashii ne honto wa yume miteru no kana Otagai o tsunerou itai hodo tsunerou Kienai ne kono machi mo oikakeru hito mo ne Kienai… kienai Arigatou tte omou hima ga nai hodo Bikkuri shita mama de Shiawase wa totsuzen sugiru to kitto Hate na kara saki e to naka naka susumenai Saa, doushiyou? Ran Nawei da Ran Ran Nawei da Nan nan nande totsuzen? Ran Nawei da Ran Ran Nawei da Ikinari ninki mono Aa… unmei kawarisou Ochitsuite rarenai yo Ran Ran Ran Nawei! Ureshii na demo ne ikinari no toubou Taimu Ureshii to jissai ni kanjiru yoyuu ga nai Ashita kara hensou kai? Sangurasu hitsuyou kai? Hashirou ka kono machi o itsumo no basho e to Hashirou… hashirou Daisuki tte omotte kureru koto Bikkuri shiteru kedo Parareru na sekai ni mayoikonde Derarenai souzou nante shichatta yo Korekara saa, doushiyou? Arigatou tte omou hima ga nai hodo Bikkurishita mama de Shiawase wa totsuzen sugiru to kitto Hate na kara saki e to naka naka susumenai Saa, doushiyou? Korekara saa, doushiyou? |-| Kanji= ランナウェイだ　ランランナウェイだ なんなんなんで突然？ ランナウェイだ　ランランナウェイだ いきなり人気者 ああ…まさかの大ブレイク 笑顔で切り抜けて　ランランランナウェイ！ おかしいな　もう一回目を閉じて深呼吸 おかしいね　ホントは夢見てるのかな お互いをつねろう　痛いほどつねろう 消えないねこの街も追いかける人もね 消えない…消えないっ ありがとうって思うヒマがないほど びっくりしたままで　 幸せは突然すぎるときっと ハテナから先へとなかなか進めない さあ、どうしよう？ ランナウェイだ　ランランナウェイだ なんなんなんで突然？ ランナウェイだ　ランランナウェイだ いきなり人気者 ああ…運命変わりそう 落ち着いてられないよ　ランランランナウェイ！ うれしいな　でもねいきなりの逃亡タイム うれしいと　実際に感じる余裕がない 明日から変装かい？　サングラス必要かい？ 走ろうかこの街をいつもの場所へと 走ろう…走ろうっ 大好きって思ってくれること びっくりしてるけど　 パラレルな世界に迷い込んで でられない想像なんてしちゃったよ これからさあ、どうしよう？ ありがとうって思うヒマがないほど びっくりしたままで　 幸せは突然すぎるときっと ハテナから先へとなかなか進めない さあ、どうしよう？ これからさあ、どうしよう？ |-| English= Run away, run run away What is this all of a sudden? Run away, run run away Suddenly we're celebrities Aah... Don't tell me this is our big break? We'll survive this with a smile, run run run away! It's strange, I'll close my eyes and take a deep breath again It's strange, am I seeing a dream? Let's pinch each other, until it hurts It's not disappearing, people are chasing us even on this street It's not disappearing... it's not disappearing! We don't even have the leisure to be grateful It's a ？←heartbeat that remains surprised The happiness is overwhelmingly sudden We can't seem to move on to the future from ？ Well, what shall we do? Run away, run run away What is this all of a sudden? Run away, run run away Suddenly we're celebrities Aah... It seems our fate is changing We can't quite calm down, run run run away! It's joyful, but suddenly it's escape time It's joyful, but actually there's no time to enjoy it Should we disguise ourselves tomorrow? Are sunglasses necessary? Let's run across this street to our usual spot Run... run! The fact that you loved us Was surprising, but a wonderful HEARTBEAT We're lost in a parallel world It's a fantasy that we can't escape from Well from here on, what shall we do? We don't even have the leisure to be grateful It's a ？←heartbeat that remains surprised The happiness is overwhelmingly sudden We can't seem to move on to the future from ？ Well, what shall we do? Well from here on, what shall we do? Gallery Movie Edit= 0579_Movie.png 0580_Movie.png 0581_Movie.png 0582_Movie.png 0583_Movie.png 0584_Movie.png 0585_Movie.png 0586_Movie.png 0587_Movie.png 0588_Movie.png 0589_Movie.png 0590_Movie.png 0591_Movie.png 0592_Movie.png 0593_Movie.png 0594_Movie.png 0595_Movie.png 0596_Movie.png 0597_Movie.png 0598_Movie.png 0599_Movie.png 0600_Movie.png 0601_Movie.png 0602_Movie.png 0603_Movie.png 0604_Movie.png 0605_Movie.png 0606_Movie.png 0607_Movie.png 0608_Movie.png 0609_Movie.png 0610_Movie.png 0611_Movie.png 0612_Movie.png 0613_Movie.png 0614_Movie.png 0615_Movie.png 0616_Movie.png 0617_Movie.png 0618_Movie.png 0619_Movie.png 0620_Movie.png 0621_Movie.png 0622_Movie.png 0623_Movie.png |-| Single Scans= SUNNY_DAY_SONG_Full_Cover.jpg Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Insert Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Nozomi Tojo Category:Nico Yazawa Category:Duo Trio Songs